Sarah
by CindyChamiAngel
Summary: Suri's mother returns from Brazil. She is very injured and Sam and Dean must save her. But that is just the beginning, this meeting starts an intrigue that will drag our heroes into the fight between heaven and Earth.


Sarah

In your eyes  
The light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
The heat I see in your eyes

Peter Gabriel – In Your Eyes

* * *

 **The Road So Far** \- Sam finds out he has a daughter. He mother is a descendant of the Merovingian kings and of the blood line of David. Castiel has been granted permission to be Suri's body guard. Suri went on her first hunt and Dean had to bring Sam out of the spirit realm.

* * *

The cold was the worst of it. She realized it was probably what was keeping her alive but still, her fingers tingled with pain and she couldn't stop shuddering. She didn't want to do this, get him involved, but he had to know, to protect Suri.

She took out her phone. Not much power left. Maybe just enough. She dialed Sam.

* * *

Sam and Suri were in the main room playing trash can basketball. It was nice, he finally had someone he could beat.

"And Swoosh! Nothing but net, the crowd goes wild!" He moved up behind his daughter and threw an arm around her waist, lifted her into the air and she giggled wildly.

"You are such a Geek!" She said.

His phone rang. He dropped her to the ground and went and retrieved it.

"Hum," He said looking at the face plate. "It's your mom."

Suri's face fell. "Probably coming to get me."

"No, not for a week or so now." He turned on the phone and put it to his ear. "Sarah?"

"Sam, just listen. Whatever you do or hear, do not, I repeat do not let the Templars have Suri back. There's been an incident and...damn it they're coming. Just keep her safe. Keep that Angel near her, they're afraid of him."

The phone went dead.

"Sarah? Sarah?" he looked at the phone in frustration. He looked at Suri who stared at him, her eyes full of worry.

"When was the last time you talked to your mom?" He asked.

"Is she ok?"

"Focus, last time?"

She thought for a minute.

"Last night." She said.

"Do you know where she was calling from?"

"Ah, no. She wasn't in Brazil, though the line was too clear."

"Bring me your phone. Maybe we can figure it out." Suri dashed out of the room and into Dean.

"Whoa, through traffic." He looked at her face and then at Sam. He let her go.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Sarah just called. I think she's in real trouble." Sam announced.

"She say where she is?" Sam shook his head.

"We're going to try to use Suri's phone to trace her."

"I'll see if Cass can help." Sam nodded.

* * *

Cass lay on his bed and flipped through "Principia". He marveled at the amazing mind of the author. To see so deeply into creation with such a limited view amazed him.

He enjoyed having his own space here in the bunker. It wasn't necessary, he didn't sleep and could just leave anytime he needed privacy, which was infrequently. However, Dean and Sam seemed to like knowing where he was at times and he had gotten use to being able to close a door and be alone.

Dean knocked on the door frame and leaned in. He liked that too. The asking for permission. He had of recent gotten used to being summoned on a whim.

"Come in." He said and Dean moved in. His face was grave. Cass put down the book and stood.

"You're supposed to take off the trench and jacket before you lay down." Dean nodded. "You look uncomfortable."

"But I'm not."

"We are getting you some casual clothes."

"What are you avoiding?" Cass added.

"I need a favor. Sarah called Sam and we were wondering if maybe you could help us find her. Since you got the pass on the grail thing."

Cass nodded and cocked his head in concentration. He felt Suri immediately, knew her mood, her location and her likelihood of going off half cocked and…

"Your niece is going to pull a Winchester." Cass said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It is slang in certain circles for running off half cocked and doing something insanely dangerous."

"And they call that a Winchester? Who does?"

"Some of the Angels. Crowley. It is very popular and evocative..."

"You know what..." he took a deep breath. "I'll get her, you find her mother."

"She is in her room."

Dean nodded. He went out and down the hall to her room and entered without knocking. She was shoving clothing in a duffle bag.

"You know they call this 'pulling a Winchester'. I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted."

She turned to him, her face set. "You can't stop me, I have to find my mom."

"Ok, I can stop you and we are going to find your mom."

"What are you going to do, lock me in a closet?"

"Don't be ridiculous. We have a dungeon." He said and walked over, put his arms around her. She pulled away from him for a minute, then fell into his chest. "I know, kid. You're preaching to the choir here but I need you to do me a favor. I got to ride shotgun on your dad who is freaking out as we speak. He loves your mom. So help me out by staying here and being chill, ok?"

She looked at him. "OK." She dropped the bag.

"OK, you go and hang with Cass, he's looking for your mom. Give me your phone and I'll get Sam on it. Let us know if Cass finds her."

She nodded and hugged him. She surrendered the phone. He walked her to Cass room. She went in without knocking and sat on his bed as if she did it all the time. He smiled at her and sat up cross legged on the bed.

"Hello. Marit." he offered and she couldn't help herself, she grinned at the nickname. Dean made a note to investigate that when there weren't more pressing matters.

"Hello Mishecha." She replied and curled into his arms. She began to weep. Dean turned to find Sam.

* * *

Sam looked up from his computer.

"I've been trying to trace her from the programs Suri gave me but she's using an alias we don't have access too. She's hiding, Dean. She's in trouble." Panic laced Sam's voice.

"I know. Cass is on it."

"What if he can't find her. I mean, we know he's been cleared for Suri but..."

"Well find her, dude and we'll bring her home. We always do."

Sam nodded as Dean handed him Suri's phone.

"This is a long shot. "

"Well. we just got to hope."

At that moment Cass and Suri entered the room.

"She is in Los Angeles." Cass said quickly.

"You can trace her?"

"Yes, apparently and she is injured. We must move now..."

"You're staying here with Suri." Sam said. He looked at Dean and then are her. He nodded.

"I'm coming." She said, determinedly.

"No, you aren't. This isn't me being over protective. Listen, this is about you. Taking you in is exactly what they might want. Your mom said not to let the Templar's have you and this is the best place to keep you safe. Cass. She said the Templars are afraid of you and so you get to watch her." Sam said with authority.

"But..." She said.

"No, I have to be dad on this." She looked at Dean.

"Sam's right. Ordinarily I'd say fine but this is a trap. If they grab you..."

"They must protect your mother, Marit. The Templars will use you to distract them." She turned to Cass and nodded.

Sam looked at Dean and rolled his eyes.

* * *

It was a day's drive to LA. Sam practically sat on the dashboard the whole ride. His long legs twitched with nervousness. Dean had made a few drives like this. Lisa. Twice, a few others. In the life of a hunter, you never get to be around long enough to fall out of love.

"She can handle herself." Dean said.

"Yeah," Sammy breathed. "How much further?"

"We hit the 101 a while ago, an hour, maybe."

He nodded and took out his cell. He dialed again, but got the message. His fingers were white as they wrapped around the phone.

"Hold on, Sammy." Again Sam nodded but every fiber of his body was tense as a violin string. Dean put in some music and turned it up loud.

* * *

Darkness was closing in. Sarah knew it wouldn't be long. She was OK with it. Sure, she'd miss Suri and Sam. She'd gotten used to being able to talk to him weekly.

"Great love of my life" She said. Her one regret was ever letting him walk away. Sending him away. Of course, it had been necessary. He had enough issues without Templar's. She'd kept him and his brother safe from them as long as she could.

He'd protect Suri, he was probably the only one who could.

On the frozen wall beside her she used some of the last of her warmth to leave him a message in the frost. It was a heart, with Sam, Sarah and Suri written in it.

Blackness took her then. Her last thought was "Not a bad way to die."

* * *

"OK Cass, I'm in the building" Sam barked into the phone.

"Hurry. She's fading fast. In the back, there's a pay phone nearby." Cass said over the speaker. Sam double timed through the restaurant getting glances from the Chinese patrons. Near the bathroom. Pay phone.

"Now what?" Someone began to scream at him in Mandarin but he ignored it. Dean moved up to the man and pushed him back in the kitchen. He gave the man his best psycho look and the man wandered off to complain to someone else.

"It's cold. Very cold." Cass said.

"No time for games, Cass," Dean said.

"This is not an exact science and Suri's proximity… Wait." He said something off the phone. "In back. There's ice."

"Freezer." Dean said and darted into the kitchen. The staff looked up at him and Sam as they moved in with guns drawn. This must be a frequent occurrence in China town because other then putting their hands up, there was little reaction.

Sam jerked open the freezer. He didn't see her immediately. "Sarah?" he called.

He slipped into the cold chest and found her in the back, behind several racks. He might have missed her but he saw the heart she had drawn. His chest caught for a second. She was very injured, covered in blood and her clothes were cut almost to ribbons. He fell beside her and reached up for a pulse. He looked at Dean and nodded.

"I'll part the crowd." Dean said as Sammy picked her up.

Dean lead the way, holding his gun up. People moved aside, letting them pass, gawking. Even for LA two guys with guns and an injured women was pretty rare. A man moved toward them "What the hell?" He asked.

Dean leveled the .45 at him. "Don't be a hero. I'm in no mood." The guy threw up his hands and stepped back.

"Dean, we got to get her to a hospital." Sam said and his voice was almost a cry. Dean jumped in Baby and Sam climbed in the back with Sarah. "Come on, Babe, don't die on me." He ran a hand through her hair.

"Use your body heat to warm her up." Dean said as he squealed away from the curb and into the bright morning traffic.

Sam, took off his jacket and wrapped her in it and then held her close. He kissed her cheek tenderly and nuzzled her.

"Come on. Sarah." He whispered.

A quick ride through the city and the hospital loomed over them. Dean pulled around to the Emergency exit slowed and pulled off.

"What?"

"Templars. You'd think they'd be smart enough to lose the lapel pins when they're undercover."

"So, now what?"

"We do it ourselves." Dean said.

* * *

Dean entered the motel room and threw down his bag. Sammy came in after him, carrying the unconscious Sarah.

"I'll run a bath. You undress her." Dean went into the bathroom and Sam heard the water running. He stripped off what was left of her shirt and slid off the black velvet pants. She moaned and he pulled her close.

"It's ok, Babe, I'm here, you're safe." He whispered in her ear.

"Sam," She breathed. He smiled and looked at her but she wasn't awake.

He lifted her and carried her into the bathroom. Dean stepped back and let Sam put her in the water. It was tepid but she still reacted as if it was hot.

"We have to get her core temp up." Sam said. Dean nodded.

"I'll go get some first aid stuff. You got this?" Dean said Sam nodded.

A moment later he heard the door outside close.

Sam leaned beside the tub and stroked her hair. She stirred a little, shivered hard. He grabbed a towel off the rack and wet it, put it behind her neck.

Gradually he added hot water, watched her color change from vaguely blue to a healthy pink. The wounds began to bleed again as her temp came up. A half hour later, Dean entered with a big bag.

"I got gauze, tape, ointment, some food." He said when he appeared in the door. He tossed the First aid stuff to Sam. "I'll make us something to eat."

Sam took the gauze and covered her wounds tightly She moaned a little, he took that for a good sign.

Her eyes finally fluttered open. "Sam, you came!" She said.

"Of course I did. You're not leaving me alone to raise a 14 year old girl" He smiled.

Her head lolled and she fell into a deep sleep. He lifted her out of the tub and sat her on it's edge, dried her and then carried her into the other room.

Dean saw him and jumped up, he pulled back the covered and Sam put her in bed. He grabbed one of his tee shirts and slid it on her.

"So?" Dean asked.

"Superficially she seems fine." He said "But I'm no doctor. We should get her to a hospital somewhere. Back in Kansas?"

"If what I heard about these ass clowns the Templars is right, they have people everywhere. We need to get her back to the bunker. Maybe Cass can help."

"OK. First thing in the morning we take her home." Sam said.

Dean tossed him a bag. Inside was a fast food salad.

"Thanks." Sam kicked his shoes off and climbed into bed next to Sarah. He ate his salad in silence. Afterwards. He wrapped around Sarah and went to sleep.

This could only be bad. Dean thought.

* * *

Morning dawned and Sarah awoke. She felt warm, strong arms around her and stealthily turned over. Sam. Her breath caught. His eyes fluttered open and he grinned.

"You're alive." He said.

"Am I? I thought I was either dreaming or dead. This is my favorite dream" She whispered. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips and ran a hand down his cheek.

"Me too." He said. "You hungry?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I just want to lay here for a while. Then I can get up and face the mess." She offered and snuggled into his arms. He pulled her closer.

They lay there for the longest time, watching the gray morning light brighten into the promise of a gorgeous day. Finally he heard Dean stirring.

"So much for paradise," Sam breathed and sat up. Dean rolled over on the other bed.

"I'm starving," He uttered. He sat up and looked over at Sam with a question In his eyes. His brother's smile told him everything he needed to know. "Morning, Sarah." He said.

"Morning, Dean." She replied and sat up, wrapped around Sammy.

Dean jumped out of bed. "Bathroom first!" he called as he ran across the room and slammed behind him.

"I live with a 14 year old and a 12 year old." Sam said.

"It's ok, I've been there." She stood up. "Who undressed me?" She asked.

"I did. I have experience." he said. "Your clothes, they were cut up pretty bad. I'll go get you something."

"I'll just borrow Dean's sleep pants til we get out of LA." She said.

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked. She nodded.

"Just, when we get on the road. It's a huge story. I need a minute to get it straight in my head." He nodded and rubbed her shoulder. He grabbed Dean's bag and took out his extra sleep pants. She slid them on and pulled the string as tight as it would go. They were still baggy and long but she was covered.

A minute later, Dean came out dressed in his jeans and tee. "Look at you, bringing sexy back." he smiled.

"And you said he wasn't charming." She said, and grinned.

"No, I said he's an ass." Sam said. She stumbled and Sammy caught her. "Maybe we should go." He said. Dean nodded and packed up their stuff.

* * *

Sam sat in the back seat with Sarah. She leaned on his shoulder the whole way, dozing on and off. Periodically he would see his little brother lean over and kiss the top of her head.

This was Sam's family. The thought hit him in the forehead. Sam had a girlfriend and a kid. Of all the weird shit he'd seen… But it made him happy. Sammy had always wanted this and though Dean felt sure it was as cursed as everything else they touched, he rejoiced in these moments his brother had.

He called Cass in advance and both he and Suri were ready to receive them. They waited outside the bunker with a blanket and hot coffee.

Sarah reached out and kissed her little girl and held her, crying. She pulled Sam to her and buried both of them in kisses.

Dean stood next to Cass.

"That's nice." Cass said. Dean nodded a little misty.

"OK, folks. Lets move in under the wards." Dean said, finally.

A moment later they were all in the bunker.

Sam settled Sarah in his bed. Dean wondered over the decision but let it slide. This can only last a little while, he reminded himself and what the hell, play at normal for the time you can.

He had dinner with her and Suri in there while Dean ate and Cass watched him, envious.

"You still miss eating?' He asked.

"Not a much as I miss sex." He replied. He reached over and grabbed a book and began to read. "How do you think they are doing?" he asked.

"Fine. I mean, Sammy deserves this. And Suri. She has her folks in the same room for the first time ever."

"I am happy for their reunion but the truth is as we speak the Templars and who knows who else are moving, making plans and acting on them.

"I hate this conspiracy theory crap. Give me a straight up fight any day."

"That will come, too. They will try to take the Grail back by force."

"Let 'em come. I'm good with that."

"Well, we're going to need more Ammo." Cass offered. Dean smiled.

"What about the angels? They want a piece of this, don't they?"

"That would be like adding fuel to the fire. More bureaucrats is never the answer."

"Well, haven't you become jaded." Dean said.

"I've become a realist. Mostly from hanging around with you."

* * *

Sam lay on the bed with Sarah in his arms. Suri was animatedly tell her mother some story about a game of monopoly they had played last week. The room echoed with laughter.

Impulsively, he leaned over and kissed Sarah, she turned her head instinctively to meet his lips.

"Gross, get a room." Suri bellowed.

"This is our room." Sam offered.

"Where do you think you came from?" Sarah teased. Suri feigned vomiting. "Suri, would you go get your Uncle and your Guardian?" Sarah asked.

Sarah looked at her for a minute, but then stood and left.

"Time to talk?" Sam asked. Sarah nodded.

"Yeah, things are dire right now. I don't have any allies left."

"You have Dean and Cass. And you will always have me." He said. He kissed her deeply and she responded. He was drawn into the embrace, lost in her taste and the smell of her and

He was brought back by Dean clearing his throat.

"Dude." Sam said.

"You called me, douche." Dean returned.

Suri was hovering around Cass behind him, Cass taking the attention with good grace.

"I guess you're wondering why I called you all here?' Sarah began with a grin.

"That's funny because it came from a book," Cass interjected. Sarah looked at him.

"You get used to it." Dean offered.

"He's adorable." she said. "So, we have a lot to talk about." She curled up in Sam's arms and cleared her throat.

"I went to Brazil on my own. They didn't know why. That's why I left Suri here. There has been a change in leadership. Parker has seized power and has announced a new plan. Or maybe he's just not hiding the old one any more."

"What plan?"

"About the blood line. They are trying to genetically engineer something. Some kind of new God or Goddess. They've been adding things to the line. Kings, Prophets. Most recently you Sam. They engineered our meeting to capture the Winchester blood."

He frowned and looked at her. He ran his hands through his hair and clasped them behind his head as he always did when he was choking down bad thoughts.

"So, what? I didn't fall in love with you, was it magic?" He asked.

"They can engineer meetings, not Love. If it was a potion or spell it would have worn off.." Cass said.

"Unless they paid a cupid..." Cass offered.

"Cass?" Dean warned.

"I know, not helping." He sighed. "You love one another and have a lovely daughter. That's all that matters."

"So, in Brazil I found some documents. They're working with the Thule. They're looking for a Nephilim to breed Suri with!"

Sam reached out and grabbed for his daughter, but Cass had moved over her protectively at the word Nephilim. His eyes had narrowed and he had that thousand yard stare he got in the face of evil.

"Is that why I'm here?" Cass asked.

"Apparently the Templars asked Heaven for info on a Nephilim, and were told that in exchange they had to appoint her an angelic guardian. Parker chose you because he knows Heaven has no hold on you. Hannah is not happy."

"I can imagine." Cass said, his eyes narrowing as he went inside his head to think. They all waited. "This is bad." He said.

"Yeah, we got that. What?"

"The only solution is to kill the Nephilim now."

"OK, Kill the monster. I can get behind this plan." Dean said.

"No, I killed the last Nephilim when the angels fell, remember?" Dean thought

"So?"

"So that means this must be a new one. And he's a little boy. Probably under three."

"So, we got to kill a kid?"

"He is an abomination, Dean. Probably one of the Rebel angels. I should have rounded them all up." Cass sighed. Suri rubbed his shoulder. Dean moved behind her and moved her hands. He shoved her toward her dad. Cass didn't notice.

"I will do it." Cass barked.

"Cass?"

"Dean, it's what I do. I don't remember much but Naomi insinuated once that I've been in massacres before and frankly, I was a soldier. Killing infants would have been part of that."

"You aren't that guy anymore." Dean said.

"And neither are you." Cass returned.

"May I?" Sarah offered. They both turned and looked at her. "Cass, I need you with Suri and you know why." She said and glared at him.

"If they are afraid of me, then why pick me as her guardian."

"Parker isn't afraid of you. He sees you as fallible. You got the angels kicked out. He's hoping to manipulate you. The others though. They've been raised to believe you can call down the vengeance of Sodom. The line boys are kept ignorant of the real world."

Cass nodded. He touched Suri's head. She leaned into his hand.

"Sam, will you go with me?" Sarah asked. He nodded, took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Dean?"

"I'm there." he said.

"I'll do the deed. You two have enough on your souls." She said. "And no arguing."

They nodded.

"OK, it's getting late and you look tired." Sam said to Sarah. "Sleep, we'll take a few days and see if we can find this kid, rest and make a plan. Suri it's after midnight. Bed. No computer."

Sarah smiled at Sam.

"Mom?" She whined.

"Listen to your father, dear." She cooed and kissed his cheek.

They all left the room to go their separate ways.

* * *

"Does it bug you being a glorified baby sitter?" Suri asked Cass.

"No, it's my honor to be your guardian." he responded.

"Oh, because you were once a big soldier and all that."

"It's over rated. I made a lot of mistakes and got a lot of people, and angels killed. No, I like being here. With you."

She grinned and put her arm around his waist. Stopped at her door.

"Good night." he said.

She looked at him. Suddenly he recognized the look.

"We should talk." He said. He stepped into her room. "I am told you have a crush on me." She began to protest but he stopped her. "If so, I am very flattered. You are beautiful, intelligent and kind. But you're only fourteen and for me to...reciprocate your affections would be… inappropriate and undesirable."

"I'm undesirable?" She squeaked. He panicked, this wasn't the script.

"No, not at all. But, technically I'm a man and you're a girl. I'm an angel. Nephilim! Those are bad." He blurted. "It would be forbidden." He lied. She looked at him, her eyes watering, her heart breaking almost audibly. "Wait here." He said and ran to Dean's room.

"Dean. Can I see you for a moment?" He said. Dean looked up from his porn and nodded.

"I might have misspoken in letting Suri down easy." He said. Dean glared at him.

"What did you do?"

"I might have used the word undesirable."

"You are a sad little creature. It was so simple. I told you what to say..."

"I panicked. I have never had to tell a woman no before."

"Well, I can see that. I'll talk to her. Go to your room..." Cass hung his head and retreated.

* * *

Sam held Sarah close and breathed in her scent. Chanel and honey. He nuzzled her hair.

"Suri has a crush on Cass." He told her and kissed her head.

"Oh, that's what was going on. And Dean is playing guard dog? Doesn't he trust Cass?"

"Oh, yeah. I mean, Cass is… socially..."

"Awkward?"

"Yeah, but he's a good guy. One of the best."

"She has good taste. You know, he's the one you should worry about."

Sam looked at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Because she has the Winchester charm. And she won't be a little girl forever."

"OK, don't want to think about that." He said.

"How about thinking about this?" She leaned up and kissed him, hungry, searching. He kissed her back, his tongue searching her mouth. His arms went instinctively around her and she moved closer to him, bringing her body against his, her hands moving to unbutton his shirt.

He pushed her back and looked at her. "Are you sure your up for this?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

He looked into her eyes then leaned down and kissed her again. He let her take off his shirt.

* * *

Dean entered Suri's room. She was crying on her bed. Dean had never been good with tears. He stood there for a long moment, cursing Cass in his head and then walked over, sat on the bed next to her. She threw herself into his arms.

"He doesn't like me!" She wailed.

"Of course he does, just not that way. He's too old for you!"

"He's like a million years old, at some point age is just a number." She said. Dean found he couldn't argue with that logic.

"Why him?" Dean asked, truly mystified.

"There's a light about him." She said.

"He's a freakin' angel, they all got light!" He raged, then took a deep breath.

"You won't understand."

Dean sighed. "Probably not. Look, Cass cares about you, but he's too old for you."

She nodded and Dean stood. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and walked to the door.

"But he won't be forever." She said, determinedly.

He turned and looked at her. Her eyes were almost on fire with Winchester determination, the kind of thing that brings you out of hell or gets you through Purgatory.

Suddenly he wasn't worried for Suri anymore. He was worried about Cass.

* * *

Sam woke to the door opening. He because abruptly aware of his nudity and Sarah's beside him and he reached down and pulled up the sheet. He looked up and Suri was there, her back to them, blushing furiously.

"I guess everyone walks in on their parents once." He said. "Wait outside."

Sam got up and put on his sleep pants. He shook Sarah awake and gave her a Tee shirt. "I think our daughter made us breakfast in bed." He said as she threw on the shirt.

He climbed back into bed. "OK, we're dressed."

She came in with her eyes closed. "Is it safe?" She said sarcastically.

"Yes," Sarah laughed, her voice melodic and sweet. Suri peered at them with one eye and came over with a tray of food.

"I knocked several times." She offered.

"We were exhausted." He said and grabbed a piece of whole wheat toast.

"OOO, egg white omelets!" Sarah said and dug in, fed Sam a bite.

"Want some?" Sam offered his daughter.

"No, yuck! Uncle Dean made me blueberry pancakes with little faces on them in fruit and whipped cream. I need to get back in there before he eats all the cream."

"OK." Sam said. "But you don't know what you're missing." He chimed.

"I'm sure I can eat plenty of it in the nursing home." she threw over her shoulder and disappeared.

"You sure you didn't cheat on me with Dean?" He asked and she slapped him playfully. "So, what do you want to do today?"

She looked at him. "Be happy." She said.

"Where would yo like to do that?"

"Next to you, Sam Winchester." She replied and kissed him.

"Sounds good to me." He told her and took another bite of egg whites.

* * *

It felt dangerous. The joy. People like them lived under the gun and so this simple, domestic bliss was just a reminder of the sword of Damocles hanging over their heads.

So they lived these moments aggressively, played hard, ate well, loved deeply. Even Cass joined in. The five of them spent the days traipsing the fields around the bunker. Chasing each other, playing tag or hide and seek like children. The nights were spent in telling tales and whispered jokes and for Sarah and Sam, in making love.

It was over with the buzzing of a cell phone after a whole week of rejoicing. Castiel's. He finished his turn at Sorry! by sending Suri back and looked at the phone. He stood up and walked away from the table. He listened and when he turned back his face was grave.

"It's worse then we thought. That was Hannah. The Nephilim was just born yesterday."

Dean, Sam and Sarah looked up in shock. "An infant?" Dean said.

Cass nodded. "I am still willing to do this. It is heaven's charge to destroy the abomination and I have killed one before."

"Not an infant." Sam said.

"No, but a monster none the less."

"Monster, charges. None of that matters. The only reason the Templars have not made a move on Suri is you, Cass." Sarah said. Suri and Cass exchanged a look. Dean saw it.

Cass unconsciously put his hand defensively on Suri's arm. He knew she was safe. He knew Cass would die for her.

"I'll go pack, you guys find this baby." Dean said.

* * *

What is Marit?" Dean asked Cass. Cas looked at him quizzically.

"It's Aramaic for "My Lady. An honorific." Cass offered.

"And Misha..."

"Mishecha. It's a.. joke." Cass said. Blushing.

"I could use a good laugh."

"It means Anointed one. Beloved by God."

"Hysterical." Dean said.

"Since I am out of favor with heaven. She has your sense of humor."

Dean nodded. "Cass..." Dean stopped. "Carry on." He said. He realized in that moment that Cass was Cass and Suri wouldn't be safer with anyone else.

* * *

"We got signs like you wouldn't believe." Sam said. "A rain of frogs, a tornado in a clear sky, blood in a fountain running red."

"Where?"

"A little place called Longmont, Illinois." Sam said. Dean nodded.

"Everybody suit up. We'll meet outside."

Sam walked over to Cass. "Look, if anything happens to us."

"Like, what, you die?" Cass asked, somehow sarcastically in his deadpan.

"I'm trying to have a moment here. You're becoming snarky. No one likes a snarky angel."

"Continue." Cass said.

"Well, Suri." He said.

"I promise you, Sam, as I have promised Heaven and the Templars, I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and help her grow into the woman I know you three would want."

"I know. I wanted to say, I know. I believe in you." Cass smiled.

"Good but don't get yourself killed because I am often at a loss with her. She needs her father. I can't read half her texts."

Sam smiled.

* * *

They took two cars. Dean was in Baby and Sam drove Sarah's Lexus. They'd had the devil of a time getting rid of the GPS but the car had been deemed safe by Dean.

"OK, I could get used to his." Sam said as he slid his phone into the music jack and turned on his music.

Sarah reached over and took his hand as the climate control kicked in and gently warmed them against the cold of the morning.

"Do you think we can do this. I mean, I've killed a lot of things, but never a baby." Sam said.

"We have to. It's for Sarah. I mean God had angels like Castiel. Hell maybe even Cass cut infants from their mother's wombs."

"I can't imagine Cass doing that."

"I think there are things about Cass that would surprise even him."

"Like?"

"Cass is a Seraph. They spend all their lives in contemplation of God. Of all the angels to fall, a Seraph, not just a Seraph, but Castiel… He spent most of his existence standing in line singing 'Holy, Holy, Holy'. They are unquestioning in their devotion and absolute in their carrying out of the will of God."

"What are you getting at?"

"I don't think he knows it, but somehow, Cass is still carrying out the will of God. He always has and always will."

Sam thought about that for a minute. It gave everything a brand new dimension.

* * *

Dean suspected he was going to have to kill this monster. He refused to begin to think of it as a kid. A monster. It was a monster. And he would put it down.

He pushed the accelerator down and moved to Eighty. Sam flashed the lights behind him and he slowed. He wanted this to be over.

He was the guardian of this family and no way was he going to let a bunch of trumped up bureaucrats marry his baby niece off to some monster. He'd killed whoever or whatever he needed. It was the Winchester way.

* * *

"Go to bed!" Cass repeated.

"Just a few minutes longer." She said and didn't look up from the computer. "I'm looking for the neph."

He pulled up and chair nest to her and put a cup of cocoa on the table."The Nephilim is in Longmont." He announced.

"Along with a few hundred thousand other people. If you wanted me to go to sleep, why did you bring cocoa."

"I have known the Winchesters a long time. I knew just because I tell you to do something, doesn't mean it will be even considered." She smiled.

"I always listen to your ideas. You're brilliant." She said and something stirred in him.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Oh, Cass, come on. Your brilliant and brave and kind and loving and handsome..."

"You got the speech about me being too old for you?" He asked and she nodded.

"That doesn't mean you can't still be my hero." He smiled. He was her hero. Wow.

* * *

They made Longmont by day break and pulled into a hotel. Dean climbed out and grabbed his bag, fingered the dagger in his belt buckle.

"So, is this a straight up monster hunt or do we need to find some bone of a virgin or griffon balls to kill it?" He asked Sarah. She grinned.

"I love you, brother." She said and hugged him. He looked at her shocked and then at Sammy who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Put the gun down, Sammy." He joked and she pulled away, turned back to a grinning Sam. Sam quickly reached into his coat as if he had been reaching for it.

They froze for a moment, some foreboding in the air, some dark wind touching them and for one moment, they all resisted, savored this simple smile.

"I'll bless your dagger." She said.

They all felt her more then saw her. They turned as a unit, drawing various weapons.

Ariel. She stood in civilian clothes, no mark of the Templars on her. She looked sad and lost.

"Walk off!" Dean growled.

"I'm not one of them. I found out what they were doing and… Is Suri ok?"

Sarah softened. "Yes, She's with her angel."

"I'm so sorry, Sarah. I didn't know why they sent me to Jerusalem. They thought I'd take Suri and run. You and are are too close for their comfort."

"How did you escape?" Sarah asked

Ariel looked down and bit her lip in shame. She turned away. "I killed Travis. I had to. They were going to use me to lure Suri out."

"You killed a brother?" She asked and Ariel began to weep. Sarah could take it no more and walked over, hugged Ariel who wept into her shoulder.

"You think this means she's not celibate anymore?" Dean asked Sam, who shoved him. "Come on, Sam you're not buying this are you?"

"Sarah seems to believe."

Dean shrugged and carried his stuff into the motel.

* * *

"Yeah, baby." Sam said into the phone. "Yeah, un hun? Good work. I'm proud of you. Yeah, your mom is busy, call her back in half an hour. Yeah, Ariel showed up. She said she escaped from the Templars and wants to help."

He held the line and listened intently. "Yes, ok, Listen to Cass. Or at least try not to give him too much grief." He said and smiled. "Yes, we love you to, insanely. Uncle Dean, too. Yeah. I know, I have to go. Well, what did Cass say? Then no, stay in the bunker. I know he just hates rap, but you can't go to a concert alone. I'm working, Suri. Yeah, bye..."

"Suri sends her love." Sam told Dean.

"As much as I hate rap, I'd pay just to watch Cass." Dean grinned.

"Dalton Hollister. Suri found the baby. She said she cross correlated the astrological charts with the location and found demon sign like crazy."

"Dalton Hollister, got it. After that, all I got is blah, blah, blah my niece is a genius nerd like her father."

"Pretty much. He's in the hospital in town, premature."

"So, we have to break into a maternity ward and kill a pre-mature baby. This just keeps getting better and better. Good thing I already beat up a nun. Good practice." Dean said and checked his gun again to make sure it was full.

"We should leave Sarah here. I mean she's..."

"Yeah, oh yeah. Bad enough I have to do this with my pedigree. But she's..."

"Yeah. How do we convince her to stay..."

"You don't" She said behind them. "You think you're the only people who do horrible things for good reasons? Did you read the book?"

"Yeah, and met Cain and yadda yadda." Dean said.

"The baby is premature. I just thought..." Sam started.

"Me being a Nazarene? Peace, love, hippie shit?"

"And being a mother." Sam offered. "And being the woman I love and want to protect." Sam moved over to her like gravity, his arms an easy enfolding and pulling close.

"Well, you're a father." She said.

"And I'm an asshole whose killed just about every thing that walks, eats, sleeps and dreams, so I'm doing this and that's final." Dean said. They both looked at him in shock.

"Ok." Sarah said.

"Um, yeah." Sammy agreed.

"Here's the plan. You two run interference. I figure we got security, doctors, nurses and a pissed off angel who'll want to protect his kid. Sammy, you got your angel blade?" Sam nodded. "Sarah?"

"I can take an angel. I've done it before."

"Really. I want to hear that story." Dean said.

"What about me?" Called a voice from behind them. Dean turned, it was Ariel.

"You stay here and do whatever Templars do." Dean said.

"I can help. You know what I'm worth in a fight."

"No offense, sister, but I don't trust you any more then I trust the rest of your little club. You stay here. Handcuffed if necessary." Dean growled.

Ariel looked at Sarah. "She is good in a fight."

"No, that's final." Dean glared at Ariel. She frowned and went back into the other room.

* * *

Sam pointed to the other door. "You sleep in there." he said to Dean. Dean almost argued. No way did he want to sleep with Ariel in the room but Sarah and Sam were a couple now and he was a third wheel. They had managed to never make him feel like one til right this moment.

He came in and glared at Ariel, then collapsed onto the other bed. He closed his eyes.

"You hate me." She said as she flipped through the TV channels.

"I don't even know you. I just don't trust you. Until you prove your loyalties to me, you're just another potential problem."

"Not a Winchester. That's how you see the world, it's it Winchester, not Winchester. Where does Sarah land with you."

"Firmly Winchester. And if you hurt her, or any other member of my family, I will make sure you beg me to kill you."

"Fine, I'll show you." She said and turned off the TV and lay down on her own bed and fell quickly into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sam curled around Sarah. He couldn't get close enough to her.

"You know, I've been thinking." He said.

"That's always dangerous." She teased and he bopped her nose.

"Serious. When this is over we should, you know. Make it official."

"Make what official?" She asked.

He hesitated. "Us. "

"Are you proposing?" She asked

"Um, yeah. I mean, why not."

"Oh, no reason. I mean, yes." She said and hugged him.

"Yes, you'll marry me?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll marry you." He leaned over and kissed her. She rose and kissed him back and before he realized what he was doing, they were making love.

It was perfect.

* * *

Suri sat outside the bunker. Cass was in his room, watching "A Wonderful Life" again for the fifth time. At first it had been cute, watching his face contort over the angel.

"Angels are created with wings..." He said "Bells have nothing to do with it."

But the concert was starting in an hour and she so wanted to be there and she was annoyed with Castiel.

So she sat on the hood of his Hoopti and threw stones in the field across the lot.

She saw someone moving there in the dusk. She watched carefully for a long time. Whoever it was saw her and moved toward her. She thought to run into the bunker and lock the door, but he didn't seem threatening.

He approached, a teen aged boy in a red hoodie, brown hair, shaggy, big green eyes and the sweetest face. He carried a book in one hand and a skate board in the other. He took her breath away. She didn't know it but he looked a lot like Sam had at that age.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey," She replied and shoved her hands in her back pocket.

"I'm Andy." He said.

"Suri." She said not meeting his eyes.

"Like Tom Cruise's kid." She nodded.

"So, why you out here?" She asked

"My parents wouldn't let me go to see EZ C tonight..."

"Mine either! So lame."

"I know, right." He agreed.

"You want to come in?" She asked. He shook his head. "We could listen to music in the car." She said and opened Cass car door. She hot wired it quickly and turned on the radio.

"How'd you… cool." He said and put the skate board down and sat on it.

"What you reading?" She asked.

"It's weird." He said.

"Try me."

"Guy named Marcus Aurelius. My history teacher assigned him to me because I didn't turn in a report. I thought it was going to be lame but… It's kinda cool..."

"I totally agree. You have power over your mind - not outside events. Realize this, and you will find strength." She quoted.

"Cool." He said.

"Home schooled." She returned and they both laughed.

* * *

Dean woke up and stood. It was dark out and Ariel wasn't in the other bed. He went to the bathroom and checked, she wasn't there either. He looked out and the Lexus was gone.

He threw open the door between the rooms, Sam and Sarah both bolted awake and looked at him.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Ariel is gone." He said.

"You don't think." Sarah said. Dean frowned.

"Get dressed. We go now."

"It's six o'clock, Dean, we're going to get..." Sam began.

"No way anyone screws this up. Get dressed or stay here."

They nodded and got up to dress as he went back into his own room.

* * *

They pulled up in front of the hospital. Dean got out and made a bee line for the front door. Sam helped Sarah out and they quickly followed him.

"Does he get like this a lot?" She asked.

"Only three or four times a month." Sam said and kissed her cheek.

They were soon in the elevator moving toward the fifth floor maternity ward.

"How are we going to do this, Dean?"

"We're going to have to take the kid. Sarah. I'm going to steal a pair of scrubs and a badge for you. You grab the kid and we leave."

She nodded.

The doors opened and Dean moved through the hall nonchalantly. He slipped a set of scrubs off a cart and lifted a badge off the desk and handed them to her. She moved into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Cass hadn't heard from Suri for a while, which was odd. Usually she was at his door ten times an hour, bored, hungry, annoyed. Strangely he missed it.

He rose and began to search. With each empty room he became more and more alarmed.

He gave up at the kitchen and broke into a run for the front door. He jerked it open and yelled her name.

"Suri!" he called.

"That your dad?" he heard a boy say. A boy.

"No. more like an uncle." She said. An hour ago he'd been her hero. Something was up here.

"Suri, come in now." He said and heard her groan. He was relieved she'd found a boy her age but was suspicious of everyone. "Why don't you bring your friend here so I can meet him."

Andy shook his head. "I'll come back tomorrow." he said and turned to go.

"OK," she whispered and giggled. She stood and turned to Cass.

"Well?" He asked.

"He left. You drove him off, ogre." She said.

"I don't mind you having a friend, Suri. I just think a nice boy would come in and present himself."

"That is so fifties." She said.

"Call me old fashion. It's dinner time. Your father said no red meat til he gets home."

She rolled her eyes. That was the kind of teen ager he was familiar with.

* * *

Sarah slipped into the neo natal unit and looked at the names on the plates. Audrey Miller. Josiah Campbell. Dalton Hollister.

She looked around, the shift nurse was busy with some paper work. Sarah slipped up behind her and wrapped her arms around her neck in a sleeper hold. A moment later the nurse lay on the floor and Sarah was wrapping a tiny little baby in a blanket. She looked at it for a long moment. It seems serene, and she thought there must be a mistake.

And then it yawned and changed and she could see the mouth, the hideous visage of the monster. Abomination.

She carried him into the hallway where Dean and Sam were waiting.

They entered the elevator and pushed the button.

"Well, that was too easy." Dean said and as he did, the doors snapped open and there were three Templars and Ariel, looking guilty.

"I knew it." Dean said and she dropped the facade.

"Yeah, I just can't figure how?" She asked.

"Real soldiers don't cry over decisions. They cry over losses." He said. She nodded.

"I'll remember that for next time."

"Don't think there will be a next time." Dean said and punched her as hard as he could.

* * *

All hell broke out in the hospital. Sarah crossed behind Sam toward the door but a Templar cut her off and pulled out a sword. It flashed in the florescent light. Sam moved in front of her with his angel blade. The Templar glared at him in disbelief.

"Where did you get that?" he demanded.

"Off a dead angel." Sam told him. "I plan on adding a Templar sword to the collection today."

The Templar brought down the sword and Sam countered, impressing his adversary.

Dean pulled his Bowie, and the Templars across from him laughed.

"Oh, sorry." Dean said and pulled out his gun with the other hand and shot one of them in the forehead. The other leaped out of the way and with the tip of the sword flicked the gun out of Dean's hand. "Yeah, I'm better with this." he said and flipped the knife in his hand.

* * *

Suri looked up from her dinner. "Cass, do you feel that?"

He nodded. "A disturbance. Like in the force." he said.

She nodded back. "Mom." She said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Cass offered and she stood, climbed into his lap and put her head on his shoulder.

"Pray with me. For my mom." She whispered in his ear and he did.

* * *

Dean moved around the Templar like a ballet dancer. He had the advantage of the Templar's arrogance, but here in a minute, the Templar would realize his err and account for Dean's skill.

Sam was pulling a total Errol Flynn, matching the Templar blow for blow and suddenly, with sheer dumb luck he got inside the Templar's reach and cut his chest with a long, jagged mark.

Sarah leaned over the baby. It occurred to her she was protecting something she needed to kill. This wasn't a baby. It was a horror.

But she wasn't cruel. She held her hand over the baby's mouth and nose. It struggled faintly, his head fluttered. A tear fell down her cheek.

The front doors burst open in a flash of white like and in strode the angel. His body was small framed. dark hair and eyes, a bit unkempt. His eyes, though were white fire.

"Give me my son." he said and they all turned to him. Dean took the moment to gut the Templar. He stood then and turned.

"No, and you know why," Dean said.

Sarah pulled her hand away and the baby sucked in a deep breath.

"We just want to be in peace. We just want to raise our baby..." He said, almost a plea.

"It's bigger then us, you know that. You have to know that. They have plans..." Dean said.

"I don't care. I walked away from heaven. I want none of their plans. I just want my wife and my son. I promise you, I'll raise him right. Just. Don't make me kill any more. I'm so tired of killing."

Sam put away his angel sword. He looked at the angel for a long time.

"What's your name?"

"Jophiel." He responded, his own hand moving toward his angel blade.

Sam nodded. He went to Sarah and took the baby from her. She looked at Sam in uncertainty, but then, seeing the look in his eyes she softened and nodded. He smiled at her. He carried the baby to Jophiel.

"Promise me. You keep this kid away from the Templars and heaven. And the first time it kills, we will be there. We'll bring Castiel with us."

"You're Castiel's friends?" Jophiel nodded. "Hosanna to the father of the host. Praised be his name and thanks be for his mercy." The angel said and took his son. He pushed past them to the stairs and they didn't see him again.

Sam turned to walk back to Sarah. Behind her, Ariel had sneaked up. She had her sword raised and before he could speak, or move or even think, she brought it down and shoved it hard through Sarah's back. She pulled it out and turned, following the angel up the stairs.

Sam moved forward, Sarah fell into his arms. Blood poured from the vicious wound.

"Sam?" She whimpered.

"Yeah, I'm here, Don't die. Sarah, stay with me."

"It is done." she whispered in his arms and fell limp.

"No, no no no no..." Sam said over and over. He looked up for Dean, but Dean was gone.

* * *

Suri seized. She fell to the floor and there was the sound of ripping, like the heaven's had been rended.

The ground shook and Cass fell to the floor with Suri. He held her still and turned her on her side

A moment later he saw the blood. He turned her back over and looked at her. She had the full stigmata. Her forehead was dotted with red, her wrists and feet bleed, her side. She shook and trembled and so did his heart.

For five minutes he knelt there on the floor, making sure she didn't hurt herself. He held his body over hers to keep her from being hurt by falling debris. And suddenly, it all stopped, the shaking, the noise, the seizure.

"Mommy's dead." She wept. He pulled her close, picked her up and carried her to her room and tucked her into bed. He got a rag and wiped the blood off her.

"Holy, holy, holy." Cass said. It rolled out of his mouth and gave him some comfort. She threw herself into his chest and he held her til she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The ground moved out from under Dean's feet and he almost fell down the steps. Not that it slowed him down. He had every intention of gutting that bitch. She had crossed the line. No going back, it was time for her to die. He'd take out as many of those other douches too. Yes, this was war.

As far as he could see there was no need for the Templar's any more, the Grail was a Winchester thing now, like every other freakin' weirdness in the world. Out with the old…

He saw her as he entered the fifth floor. He knew where she was going and the shaking of the earth continued, causing her as much problem as it did him. The angel, though, didn't even seem to notice. He moved fluidly carrying his wife and his son and Dean knew if he could get to them, too, then the floors of this joint would shine with blood.

He was determined. He hated it, wanted more then anything to let that angel walk, but he knew why not. Sam's biological imperative might have clouded his judgment, but not Dean's.

Ariel got to Jophiel. He turned and slammed her into a wall and she slid down it, unconscious.

"Thanks," Dean said as he lunged after Jophiel.

"Fortunately, you don't have time to fight me." Jophiel said. "Your sister in law is dead and your brother is thinking of joining her."

This brought Dean up sharp. "Sam?"

"Why do you think the earth weeps. The Messiah is dead." The angel offered. He then jumps out a fifth story window and vanished.

Dean turned to get Ariel. She was gone. He hit the stairs at a full run.

* * *

Sam held her for a long time. Her blood covered him but he didn't care. He turned and looked at the Templar.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, I didn't know." he said but Sam heard nothing. He let go of Sarah and ran at the Templar, grabbed him and began to choke him to death with his bare hands. The Templar struggled but in vain. Sam had the strength of pain and soon he felt the snap of the Hyoid bone and the limpness of the dead body beneath him. Still he held on.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sammy, we got to go. Cops." Dean said and Sam nodded. He walked over to Sarah and lifted her up. His face was wet with tears. People stood around, watched him but none moved. One man genuflected. Other people bowed their heads. There seemed some unconscious knowing of what this moment meant among those who bore it witness.

A woman stopped him as he got to the door. She took out a handkerchief and dabbed it in Sarah's blood. Sam looked at her like she was crazy. "For to remember." She said in broken English and turned and walked away.

A moment later they were in the Impala and Sam was holding Sarah's dead body in his arms, and weeping like a child.

* * *

Dean picked up an ax.

"No," Sam said and took it from him. "I got this." he said.

He chopped the logs and the kindling in silence. Cass and Suri stood a ways off and watched. Dean approached them.

"Suri, go help your dad." he said and she did, she moved like a zombie but she fell right into building the pyre.

"I am so sorry." Cass offered. "Are you going to try to get her back?" he asked.

"Can we?" Dean asked, his ears perking up.

"No, I just wondered if we'd be fighting some other ancient evil in a few months. If it's any consolation, her heaven is very beautiful. She is there with all the other Nazarenes and she can see everything we do."

"Yeah, Cass, thanks."

Sam put the last two logs in place and turned and went to get Sarah's body. She was wrapped in the traditional white and he laid here there in the middle of the pyre with great care. Dean came over and helped. He handed Sammy his matches and stepped back. Sam lit the match as dusk painted the sky purple, almost indigo. The stars began to wink awake and looked down. It should have been raining. But instead the night was beautiful, perfect.

Sam reached for his daughter instinctively, pulled her close and she cried on his chest.

"Shhhh." He said and kissed her head. "I promise I won't leave you."

"If you do, I'll come for you." She said.

"Yeah, I bet you will." he replied. He started crying, too. They held one another and cried until the fire went out.

* * *

Crowley sat in his office. The boy entered.

"Yes?"

"I met her. She's pretty."

"You aren't there to fall in love. You are there to bring me the Grail." Crowley said.

"No problem, boss. But I got to tell you, I can't wait to get out of this zit suit."

"Well, Andy, you get that girl to fall in love with you and voluntarily come to me and you can have any body you want."

"You got it, boss. What about her parents?"

"Mother's dead. Father is annoying but he shouldn't be a problem. Look out for the Uncle. he's cagey and unpredictable. But at all costs, avoid the angel. He'll make you in a minute."

"Have done." Andy responded.

"And don't under estimate the Winchesters. You'll end up dead."

Andy nodded and left the room.

* * *

Nowhere in the corridors of pale green and grey  
Nowhere in the suburbs  
In the cold light of day  
There in the midst of it so alive and alone  
Words support like bone

Dreaming of Mercy Street  
Wear your inside out  
Looking for mercy  
In your daddy's arms again  
Dreaming of Mercy Street  
'Swear they moved that sign  
Looking for mercy  
In your daddy's arms

Peter Gabriel – Mercy Street


End file.
